Len Ice Cream
by CCheshire
Summary: Len Kagamine is left home alone, with nothing to do, when a blue haired boy drops by to visit unexpectedly.     I know Poor Summary And Title...  LenxKaito, Rated M for Suggestive Themes. Disclaimer I do NOT own Vocaloids, Nor Len and Kaito. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title – **Len Ice Cream

**Written By - ** Me .. SilverSunx

**Edited By - ** SilverSunx .. Yet again. u its poorly edited.. but feel free to point out my errors! Thank you 3

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Vocaloids and or Kaito and Len. This is purely fan made.

**Description - **Len Kagamine is left home alone, with nothing to do, when a blue haired boy drops by to visit unexpectedly. 

**Rating – **M for being a bit… well… Suggestive?

R & R Please. Pretty Please~!

It was a quiet day in the Kagamine house, Rin had gone out with Luka, Miku and Gumi, leaving her twin brother alone.

_Ugh, there's nothing to do!_ Len thought as he plopped himself on the couch, staring at the blank T.V.

A loud ring from the door bell interrupted Len's groans of boredom. Leaping out of couch the small pale blonde boy rushed to the door.

"Hello?" He called as he opened the door to reveal a tall blue haired boy.

"Hey Len-san, Busy?" The ice cream loving boy asked with a friendly smile across his face.

"Nope, nothing at all. Why? Did you want to come in?" Len asked as he opened the door wide inviting the older boy in.

"Sure thanks," Kaito said patting Len's soft hair, "Got any ice cream?" He asked wondering into the kitchen.

Len sighed, "Is that all you think about?" The small fragile boy closed the door, then soon followed along into the kitchen after Kaito. "I think we might have banana ice cream." Len stated as he noticed Kaito was already eating spoon fulls out of the bucket.

Grinning the blue haired boy scooped one more big mouth full of ice cream and handed the bucket to Len, "Want some?"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and sat down at the dinning table, "No, I'm good thanks." He stretched out his arms across the table and leaned his chin on the edge, pouting slightly.

Being oblivious to Len, Kaito continued eating the ice cream until he heard a small chuckle, looking over at the blonde youth, Kaito smiled, "What's so funny?"

The famine blonde leaned up towards Kaito and wiped off some ice cream that was smeared onto his cheek. "You're a messy eater Kaito-kun." Len stated, smiling happily at Kaito as he licked the banana flavoured ice cream off his finger.

Blood crept into Kaito's cheeks as he watched Len's small finger lick the ice cream dripping down the youth's finger, "Y-Yeah, I guess." The blue haired boy croaked out.

"Kaito-kun," Len's voice said smoothly, leaning in close to Kaito, "Will you play a game with me?"

The blue haired boy nodded, "Sure." He quietly finished up the ice cream and followed the blonde shota into living room.

Len was bent over on the floor searching through the bottom shelf that was filled with video games, "What game do you wanna play?" he said as he turned his head back to see the drooling Kaito, creeping up behind him.

"I got a new game we can play together Len-kun." Kaito smirked evilly, whipping the drool from his lips as he wrapped his arms around Len, and carrying over to the couch.

The blue haired boy at onto the couch and placed Len onto his lap, the blonde sat there, slightly fidgeting in Katio's arms as he embraced the shota closely.

"Kaito-san!" The blonde squirmed, giggling softly, the shifted himself around to face Kaito and straddled the blue haired boy.

Kaito leaned in towards the cute younger boy, "You're getting cuter each day," He gave the blonde and quick peck, "You're sister must be jealous, since your so much more adorable then she is." The blue haired boy, rubbed Len's lower back and smiled.

"Thank you Kaito-san." The blonde's pale cheeks turned bright red, then gave a quick peck onto Kaito's lips.

Len's peck shocked Kaito slightly, but he grinned, pushing Len's upper body into his, pressing his lips against the younger boy's, giving him a sweet passionate kiss.

A quiet soft moan echoed in Len's mouth, arching his back and pressing his chest into Kaito's as he clinged onto the blue haired boy's shoulders.

Len opened his mouth slightly, inviting Kaito to deepen the kiss, of course being the pervert he is, Kaito welcomed himself in, slipping his tongue into the blonde boy's mouth and explored the young boy's mouth.

A whimpering gasp escaped from Len as he quivered in Kaito's arms.

Just when Kaito thought he was going to get some fun, the enterance door swung open girls laughter echoed into the halls of the house, Len quickly jumped off Kaito, sliding onto opposite side of the couch. Kaito sat dumbfounded as Rin, Miku, Luka and Gumi entered the living room.

"Hey Len. Oh Kaito-Kun is here aswell." Rin said smiling, "What are you boys up to?" She asked as the other girls walked into the kitchen to discuss their matters.

Len's cheeks were bright pink, "Nothing really, Just guy stuff." Len fiddled with his tie.

Kaito hesitated, "Y-Yeah, Guy stuff." He repeated, chuckling slightly, feeling nervous.

Rin raised an eye brow and sighed, shrugging it off before going to hang out with the others.

Len crawled over to Kaito, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck and planting a kiss on the blue hair boy's cheek, "Lets continue that game in my room."

Kaito smiled happily, wrapping his arms around Len and carried him upstairs.

**Silver: ** Thank you sooooooo very much for those who read this! … If you want more I might write more… I will probably edit this like a lot more then I did because its soooo bad …. *sighs* But yes, I might write some more if you people! Yes you… request it.

**Len**: You should make me more manly…

**Silver: **…Well its for the fans Len, You gotta give 'em what they want. :) I'll make you manly in the next time… maybe. u


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – **Len Icecream (Chapter 2)

**Written By – **SilverSunx

**Edited By -****Disclaimer –**I do not own Vocaloids and or Kaito and Len. This is purely fan made.

**Description -**Len Kagamine is left home alone, with nothing to do, when a blue haired boy drops by to visit unexpectedly. Kaito decides to have some fun with Len, but gets interrupted by Rin, Miku, Gumi and Luka, So the two boys go up stairs to continue.

**Rating –**M for being sexual themed. (They do something in this chapter!)

R & R Please and Thank You!

xxxxxxxxx

Kaito placed Len gently on the bed and crawled on top of the blonde shota who was begging for attention. The blonde had his arms wrapped around the older boy's shoulder as they kissed one another deeply, pushing their lips hard against one another's.

Len panted, "Kaito-San, Please…" The blonde pulled on Kaito's hand, guiding it down towards the small tent that was nicely formed in Len's shorts.

"Anything for my cute little shota." Kait licked his lips as he massaged the small bulge.

Len whimpered quietly at first but once his lips parted he couldn't help but let out a gasping moan of pleasure. "Kaito! More, I want more." The young blonde teen moaned out sweetly.

The blue haired boy nodded, unzipping Len's pants and tugged them down with his boxers. Kaito smiled warmly at Len's pink member that was dripping of pre-cum. The blue haired boy leaned down towards the small member and wrapped his mouth nicely around the small member, bobbing his head slowly as he tasted his saliva mix with the salty taste of Len's pre-cum.

Len through his head back biting his lower lip trying to keep himself quiet so that the girls down stairs wouldn't hear.

Kaito rubbed his fingers against the small pink entrance of Len's as the blue haired boy twirled his tongue around the harden member as he continued to bob down towards the base of the member.

Len couldn't help but to moan out Kaito's name as he bucked himself into the blue haired boy's mouth. White cream like substance dripped down Kaito's lips as he pulled back away from Len and licked the escaping seed. "That's for the yummy home made icecream Len." Kaito said with a smile across his face.

Len looked up at Kaito panting as his eyes watered and a bit of drool trickling down his soft pink lips. "Mm.. Kaito… Please do me." Len lifted his legs looking away from the perverted Kaito.

"Sure thing Len-kun." Kaito couldn't help but to say in a chipper tone as he unzipped his own pants and pulled out his once hidden erected member.

Kaito pressed his harden member against the entrance of the small blonde's. Probing it softly he could hear the painful soft groan's of the shota. Kaito leaned down towards Len pressing his lips against the soft pink lips of Len's and dove his tongue in deep, exploring the moist cavern. Len twirled his tongue around Kaito's as he gasped and struggled from dominance over Kaito's tongue. The blue haired boy didn't give in, he held Len's shoulders down and gently made his way inside of the small teen's tight hole as he distracted him but not for long. As soon as Len felt Kaito's large member enter him he shut his eyes tightly and pulled away from the kiss quickly to breath.

"Ah! Kaito!" He shouted with a gasping groan.

Kaito snickered, "Your so nice and tight." He said in a deep husky tone as he thrusted softly into Len, lightly rolling his hips.

Len couldn't help but to moan loudly, completely forgetting out the girls who were just down stairs.

( To The Girls )

Miku, Gumi, Luka and Rin sat around the table all their faces completely flushed as they heard soft Len moans mixed with the sound of the deep grunts of Kaito. The girls looked over at each other with evil smirks across all their faces.

Rin stood up and said in an evil tone, "Wanna go ruin their little game?" Her head tilted to the side as a dark shade casted over her face.

The other girls nodded following after Rin, standing up off the chairs and walked over to the staircase the lead up stairs to the rooms. Miku giggled softly as she stood at the door with the small sign that said 'Len's Room'. Miku gripped the doorknob and turned it all the way slowly then cracked open the door just wide enough for all of them to see.

Kaito was pounding deep into Len deeply. The sound of skin smacking against each other and loud erotic moans entwined with one another.

Luka cover his mouth as she couldn't help but feel guilty for intruding in something so intimate as this.

Gumi just chuckled quietly her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

Miku was in a lustful daze as she was in her yaoi-fan world.

Rin on the other hand was in the mood for destroying her brother's sexual life. The twin pushed the door open, making it slam against the wall and to reveal the other girls standing outside of Len's bedroom door, but Rin having the worst timing ever through open the door just when Len and Kaito reach their climax.

Len moaned out Kaitos name and Kaito grunted loudly then felt a veil of shame for doing such a thing in front of the girls.

The blonde shota shoved Kaito away, covering himself with the blanket that was now stained with cum. "I hate you guys!" Len yelled as he sulked under the blankets.

Kaito quickly did up his pants and said nervously, "I-It's not what it looks like! Really girls.."

Rin crossed her arms and laughed, "Oh really now Kaito-Onii-chan~?" He said in a sweet voice but was in a totally wicked way.

Miku patted Kaito's back. "Good job. Len you make the cutest uke." She said as she stroked Len's back through the covers.

Gumi and Luka nodded both grinning at the others. "Absolutely beautiful." Gumi stated.

After that night, The Kagamine house wasn't so quiet ever again.

xxxxx

**Silver:** Well, That was painfully done. Don't forgot to R & R. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

**Kaito: **Why did you make the girls walk in on us? TT , TT

**Silver: **Because I'm twisted like that.

**Len: **I don't mind being watched… *face is completely red* its kind of a turn on.

**Kaito:** *Pounces*


End file.
